


rocky road

by feychella



Series: soft maplekeene [5]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feychella/pseuds/feychella
Summary: Fitzroy stress-bakes after an argument with Argo.
Relationships: Argo Keene & Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt, Argo Keene/Sir Fitzroy Maplecourt
Series: soft maplekeene [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959193
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	rocky road

**Author's Note:**

> More soft Maplekeene because I'm always thinking about them a little bit.

Cocoa powder bursts up onto Fitzroy’s shirt as he violently whisks flour and sugar together. Argo had been off all day, even picking a fight with the Firbolg. _So snippy._ Snippers taps around his feet, fetching ingredients and running them across the little kitchen in their dorm’s common area. Starlight filters in through the window and he watches students file towards the elevator. There was Buckminster, Leon, Zana...he smiles and waves a hand as they pass by. Zana’s lips curve into a smile and Leon waves at him. Buckminster fiddles with the elevator as Leon messes with his hair. He slaps him away and Zana breaks up a fistfight between the two. _It must be nice, to be so close to your henchman_ , Fitzroy muses.

 _You’re not even in control of yourself! How could you help me?_ Argo’s words echo around his head as he sticks a finger into his mouth, licking off some of the rocky road batter. Without bothering to pour They were his favorite type of cupcake, ever since he was little. Fitz used to make them with his mom. He wonders how she’s doing now. _I really should write to her._ Turning, he preheats the oven and leans against the counter, towel slung over his shoulder. He pens a quick note to Rainer. She would know what he should do to make Argo feel better. Fitz plays with the henna tube, fiddling with it and patterning across his hands. The flowers calmed him down. It reminded him of home, back in the Vale, with his friends. 

Rainer bursts into the dorm, flashing her ID at the reception desk. The lights dim as she wheels herself into the room to see Fitzroy getting the cupcakes out of the oven. Reaching for the corer, he looks up at her. She smiles at him - warmth rises in his chest - and sweeps her strawberry blonde hair in a bun. Her skin glows under the soft light and she pats his face affectionately and grabs the corer off the counter. She ties a spare apron around her waist. _You will not clock this crab,_ it reads across the chest. Fitzroy snorts and turns around.

“What happened, Fitz?”

“Me and Argo had a fight.” He crosses to the counter as she cores the cupcakes, resting on the barstool and dropping his head into his hands. “He’s just been _off_ lately, you know? Like...angry. I think it has something to do with-” _The Unbroken Chain,_ he wants to say. But that’s not his business to tell. “With school. Probably.”

“Mmm, yeah, it’s stressful, Fitz. Cut him some slack. Are these for him?”

“No, I...uh, stress-baking is kind of my thing.”

“You should give him some of these. They’re yummy!” She exclaims, grabbing for the frosting bag, which Fitz holds just out of reach.

“I will, next time I see him. Maybe.”

“He’s right there, so…”

 _"What_?”

Rainer pats him on the arm and wheels herself out of the dorm without another word. Sure enough, the genasi was standing there, in the soft light on the evening, staring at Fitzroy. Fitz straightens his back and clears his throat, trying not to look at him. Was he still supposed to be mad? Was he even mad to begin with? Getting up, he focuses on the flour-covered counter in front of him. _Great._ He’d always been messy in the kitchen. Fitz could almost hear his mother admonishing him, smile in her voice. She hadn’t meant anything by it, but he still tried to be cleaner for her. Less work, and all that.

“I’m sorry.” 

"For?”

“Yelling at you.” Argo boosts himself up onto the stool and gazes at Fitzroy. It’s quite distracting, and Fitz’s hands shake as he tries to pipe the rest of frosting onto his cupcakes. Argo still smells like salted caramel, somehow, and it wafts towards him. 

"It’s okay.”

“It’s not. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“Argo, really, it’s okay-” The frosting bag slips out of his hand and leaves skid marks all over the counter as he fumbles with it. Argo’s there, by his side, and he catches the bag before it hits the ground. Fitzroy sets his fists on the counter and stares straight ahead as Argo hands him the frosting bag. 

“Thanks.”

Argo gets even closer to him and his heart leaps in his chest. Maybe he’s going to apologize, or maybe he’s going to help him frost all _these goddamn cupcakes_ \- A blue hand reaches around Fitzroy’s neck and turns him gently to the side. Shivering, he stares at the navy eyes of his henchman, full of sorrow, battling with his inner emotions. Fitzroy would never understand what thoughts were racing through Argo’s head - but maybe he didn’t need to, maybe it was all going to be okay…

Argo crashes his lips against Fitzroy’s, tangling his hands in Fitz’s dark curls and tugging him closer. Fitz steadies himself against the counter, nearly slipping as Argo pushes him backward and turns on his heel. His heart hammers in his ears. Argo’s almost at the desk when he turns around again to look at the barbarian, still dumbfounded and standing frozen at the counter.

“Uh...um, are you okay?”

"Yeah, Argo, I’ll be back in the room in a bit. I’m just going to finish these cupcakes.”

“Oh...okay. See you.”

The minute he leaves, Fitzroy feels a smile spread on his face. He tries to bat it away but his heart is still beating, faster and faster, almost painfully in his chest. After a bit, it calms down, only fluttering when Fitzroy thought about Argo’s lips on his own, how he tasted, his guiding hands…Fitz shakes his head. It wasn't worth thinking about. But a small part of his brain was still thinking about it.

Sighing to himself, he clicks the elevator button with his foot, carrying the cupcakes carefully. A secret part of him wonders if this is okay, a henchman and a villain _dating_ or even thinking about dating each other. The doors slide open and he sees Buckminster and Leon standing there with guilty looks on their faces. _Did they see us?_ Fitz raises an eyebrow as he tries not to look at the two of them, now standing at opposite ends of the elevator. They jostle each other out and Fitz hands them each a cupcake as he walks down the hall back to his dorm room. It would be okay, for now.


End file.
